Izaya's birthday present for Shizu-chan!
by VenomSpitter
Summary: 28th of January is Shizu-chan's birthday. And he receives a picture of Izaya naked on a bed covered with strawberry flavored cake and red ribbons. Then, Shizuo ran to Izaya's apartment, to receive his birthday present..but that picture wasn't the birthday present, so what is the 'real' present? Shizaya on the way ;3 short one-shot.


Shizuo was sitting on his soft couch, smoking his cigarette and sighed. He glanced at the digital clock that was on his coffee table, at it was 14:45pm. Today was a bit of a weird day for Shizuo, wonder why? Well, because today is Shizuo's birthday. He didn't feel like he wanted to celebrate it. He did receive some congrats and gifts from Tom, Shinra, Celty and Izaya's sisters. But someone didn't really congratulate him, and he was kind of..sad or frustrated? He missed a certain someone, he missed his fle- no, his boyfriend.

Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo and Izaya started to date about six months ago. It was really Izaya who confessed to his Shizu-chan, and Shizuo was really confused, but happy. But yes, Shizuo returned his feelings and now they're a cute couple. Everybody knows that they're dating, which was a major shock to them, but for example, Celty is kinda happy that they're not destroying Ikebukuro's streets. Maybe sometimes they do, who knows.

Shizuo wanted to receive a gift from Izaya, since he hasn't seen Izaya for five days. He wanted him so much, he wanted to kiss him so much, hug him tightly and more. He just sat on his couch, staring at the ceiling while he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Damn that fucking flea, where the hell is he?" he mumbled. Soon he heard something from his door. A knock on the door? He looked at the door of his apartment. He saw a white letter drop from the letterbox. He stood up and walked to the door, picking up the letter and scanning it quickly. He opened the letter and there was a picture in there. He was shocked at the picture and blushed too, a little bit.

It was a picture of Izaya, naked on a bed and covered with strawberry flavored (it looked like the cake was strawberry flavored) cake and red ribbons. Also Izaya was smirking, a little hint of pink on his cheeks too.

_'What the hell..?!'_

Shizuo looked at the back of the picture, and there was a text.

_Happy Birthday, my dear Shizu-chan!~_

_I hope you like this, but this picture really isn't the present. Come to my apartment as soon as possible, to receive you're __**real**__ present. I'll be waiting for you~_

_with love, Izaya Orihara._

Izaya put the picture back into the letter and dropped the letter on his coffee table. Then he took off, running to Izaya's apartment. _'Heh, is that flea serious? Wait for me, Izaya.' _thought Shizuo and soon arrived to Izaya's apartment.

* * *

><p>Shizuo knocked on the door, but quickly then opened it. He stepped in, closing the door and looked around. It was quiet. Maybe too quiet.<p>

"I know it's you, Shizu-chan~" he heard a voice. He knew whose voice it was. Shizuo snorted and was just quiet, and didn't say anything.

"Aw don't be so quiet, come into the living room!" Izaya said. Shizuo just walked into the living room, and saw his boyfriend, sitting on the couch, smirking.

"You came for your present?" Izaya smiled. Shizuo blushed slightly and stepped forward.

"Yeah. I'm gonna enjoy this present for sure." Shizuo said and sat on the couch, next to Izaya, who leaned againts Shizuo's shoulder.

"Haha, I'm sure you will, Shizu-chan~" Izaya said as he licked Shizuo's ear.

"Got any of that strawberry cake left?" Shizuo asked as he pushed Izaya down on the couch, and now Shizuo was on top of Izaya.

"I thought you'd never ask, Shizu-cha-Aaah!" Shizuo interrupted Izaya by kissing him on his soft and delicious lips. Then, they started to undress eachother and started to make-out.

This was Shizuo's best birthday ever. And he very much enjoyed it too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I wrote this one-shot for Shizuo's birthday, which is today, 28th of January. Also, this is my first fanfic of Durarara! and includes Shizaya in it 3 I got the idea randomly, well, I chatted in Facebook with my best friend Snake Camera, and this was my idea: "_Actually I was thinking of a picture of Izaya naked and covered with strawberry-flavored cake and red ribbons.."_ So yeah..anyways, hope you liked it and Happy Birthday to Shizuo Heiwajima! Btw, I really really love Shizaya very much! One of my otp's. I have two major otp's, and they're Riren (Levi x Eren from Shingeki no Kyojin and Shizaya, as you already know ;3)

Thank you for reading! *gives everybody cookies*


End file.
